Sorpresas
by Claudy SGS
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos personas que no se toleran deben trabajar juntas? Este hecho solo puede desencadenar sorpresas y más sorpresas: acontecimientos extraños, visitas inesperadas y quizás la verdad que todos conocemos y ellos no. ¡Completo!
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, y espero que lo lean, me mandan reviews, ¡y lo sigan leyendo! Bueno, sin más preámbulos, ahí lo tienen._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sorpresas**

**Capítulo 1. ¡¿QUÉ!**

Era un día normal de clases, como todos los demás. Los minutos trascurrían lentamente, y apenas la señorita Ave había terminado de hablar, toda la calma y quietud de la clase se vio interrumpida por dos sorprendidas voces provenientes del frente del salón que no hallaban más desahogo a su furia que exclamando:

- ¡¿QUÉ!

- Señorita Ave, ¡eso no es posible! ¡Mi compañero para la feria de ciencias NO puede ser Neutron! - Cindy, sobresaltada, se había parado y había dirigido una mirada terriblemente acusadora a Jimmy.

- ¡Pues yo estoy tan feliz como tú! ¡Señorita Ave, debe haber un error!

- Lo siento chicos, pero la computadora central del colegio los puso como compañeros, ¡y no hay cambios! – con estas últimas palabras, la señorita Ave dio por terminada la discusión.

Pero por lo bajo dos miradas se cruzaban llenas de odio y resentimiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno, sé que está corto, pero interesante. Lo continuaré si es que me mandan reviews, por lo menos uno, pues esto es solo la introducción. Así que si quieren más, háganmelo saber! Sé también que el título no dice mucho, pero es una promesa que solo habrán sorpresas y más sorpresas en el fic. Ustedes solo déjenlo a mi imaginación. ¿Bueno? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (quizás)_

_Claudy SGS_


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola! Gracias a los reviews de tres amables personas, he decidido continuar mi fic. Ahora si, viene la verdadera historia. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 2. Un secreto revelado. Una visita inesperada.**

La campana había sonado después de un largo y molesto periodo de 40 minutos en los que la señorita Ave no había hecho otra cosa más que hablar y hablar sobre los proyectos de la feria de ciencias. Mientras los alumnos abandonaban el aula, ella daba su última recomendación:

- ¡No olviden que los trabajos deben presentarse dentro de dos semanas, así que no lo dejen todo para el último momento!

- ¡Dos semanas! – Cindy obviamente seguía molesta. Aunque "molesta" sería muy poco para describir su furia – ¿Cómo aguantar dos semanas trabajando con ese sabelotodo de Nerdtron? Aún no lo puedo creer. Todo esto tiene que ser planeado.

- Relájate, amiga – Libby hablaba tranquilamente, escuchando en su Discman un CD que al parecer se llamaba "DJ Jam Revolution" mientras se dirigían al área de los casilleros – ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Además – añadió en tono pícaro – a mí se me hace que estás más que feliz por trabajar con él, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿De que hablas? – Cindy fingió sorpresa, pero su voz se entrecortaba por el nerviosismo.

- No te hagas a la loca. Vamos, admítelo. Sé que te gusta. Podrás engañar a todo el colegio, podrás engañarlo a él, pero a mí no. No señor, para mí esta más claro que el agua que Jimmy Neutron te gusta.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Debes estar bromeando. ¿Gustarme él a mí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Trataba de mantener un tono de voz firme, pero sonaba dubitativa por los nervios. Apenas había logrado digitar la clave de su casillero, y no podía abrirlo porque sus manos comenzaron a sudar. No podía hacer nada. Había sido descubierta por completo.

- Cindy... – Apoyada en el casillero de la niña rubia, Libby la miraba con un gesto de reproche.

- Ay, bueno, yo… ¡esta bien! Creo que sí me gusta… algo, un poquito – otra mirada de reproche la obligó a seguir – ¡bueno, sí, me gusta mucho! ¿Estás contenta ahora?

- Muchas gracias – dijo Libby, apagando su Discman cuando tocó el timbre de entrada a la siguiente clase - ¿ves que no costó tanto admitirlo?

Cindy tan solo guardó silencio. Un secreto que tan celosamente había guardado acababa de ser descubierto. Pero lo bueno era que sólo su mejor amiga lo sabía, ¿o no era así?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A las tres de la tarde había tocado el timbre para la salida. Como era viernes, los chicos salían a toda prisa de sus cursos para, por fin, salir a disfrutar del fin de semana. Especialmente uno de ellos, un chico de cabeza enorme y peinado extraño, salía a toda prisa del colegio. A pesar del disgusto que le había ocasionado quedar como compañero de Cindy para la feria, nada podía arruinar su alegría en ese momento. Sus padres iban a darse unas pequeñas vacaciones de 15 días, y esa misma tarde iban a partir para conocer Europa. ¡Dos semanas con la casa entera a su disposición! No podía pedir nada mejor. Ya quería llegar para que sus padres se despidieran y el se quedara solo, sin supervisión, con una libertad inmensa por delante.

- ¡Apúrense chicos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Detrás de él venían dos chicos de su edad, uno pelirrojo que usaba unos vistosos lentes, y otro que llevaba con orgullo en su camiseta un dibujo de Ultralord, su máximo héroe. Ambos trataban de seguirle el paso pero les era imposible.

- ¿Ves que cuando quieres puedes correr rápido, Jimmy? ¡Solo es cuestión de motivación! – decía el chico de pelo castaño oscuro.

- Solo lo hago porque lo amerita la ocasión – dijo con firmeza - ¡Carl, apúrate!

- ¡Allí voy! ¡Espérenme!

Llegaron a la casa de Jimmy cuando sus papás, sacaban dos maletas y las metían en la cajuela del auto. Su mamá los recibió y los detuvo frente a la puerta para despedirse de ellos.

- Jimmy, pórtate bien, cariño – decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Recuerda que estaremos fuera dos semanas. No dudes en llamar si sucede algo, y cuida bien la casa. Adiós, Carl, Sheen, ¡diviértanse mucho!

- Si, si, lo sé. ¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá! – Jimmy no podía esperar a que se marcharan. Tenía una lista de cosas que quería hacer sin que ellos estuvieran sobre él todo el tiempo, y no perdería ni un segundo más.

- ¡Hasta luego Jimbo! – dijo su papá, y su mamá agregó – ¡y no te olvides que tu prima vendrá a cuidarte!

De repente, todo el entusiasmo de hace dos minutos se le vino al suelo - ¡¿Qué! ¡Pero pensé que me iba a quedar solo! ¡Papá! - protestó, buscando una poco de ayuda, un pequeño consuelo.

- Lo siento Jimbo, pero es por tu propia seguridad que te quedes con alguien – dijo su papá.

-Tu prima vendrá de visita a Retroville y ella se ofreció para quedarse contigo y ver que todo esté en orden – continuó su madre - Todavía no eres lo suficientemente grande para que te quedes solo y sin supervisión.

- Pero no me dijeron nada…

- Nada de peros, jovencito – lo cortó su mamá – ¡No puedo creer que pensaras que estarías solo dos semanas! Dentro de tiempo podrás quedarte solo. Pero ahora no. Además, estarás con tus amigos. Trata de divertirte.

En ese momento, e interrumpiendo la discusión, una chica de tez blanca y cabellos oscuros llegó en un taxi, y bajó de él llevando una maleta y un pequeño bolso. Sus ojos azules, como los de Jimmy, brillaban vivazmente. Tendría unos 18 años, pero al verla llegar, aparentaba la picardía de una pequeña niña de 7. Corrió en dirección hacia la casa de los Neutron, y abrazó calurosamente a los padres de Jimmy.

- ¡Tía Judy, Tío Hugh, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo! – exclamó, mientras Carl y Sheen miraban embobados a la simpática recién llegada y Jimmy se limitaba a entornar los ojos.

- Frankie, que gusto nos da verte de nuevo – dijo el señor Neutron – recuerdas a Jimmy y a sus amigos, ¿no es verdad?

- Así es – dijo, y se dirigió a los chicos, casi en un susurro – les prometo que nos divertiremos mucho.

Carl y Sheen no pronunciaron palabra. Seguían embobados, perdidos en su mirada. Jimmy apenas pronunció un "lo dudo mucho", casi inaudible.

- ¡Oh Dios, Hugh, mira la hora! – exclamó su mamá – Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¡Adiós chicos!

- Adiós, si…- dijeron Carl y Sheen, sin salir de su trance. Jimmy, más que enojado, no dijo nada.

Sus padres se subieron al auto y partieron cuando aún no daban las 3: 20. Era increíble pensar como una situación podía cambiar tan drásticamente en menos de media hora.

- Muy bien chicos, adentro – dijo Frankie, conduciéndolos hacia la casa, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Jimmy se quedó afuera, solo, enojado y pensativo. ¿Acaso estas dos semanas se podían poner peor?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno, ¿que tal? me esforcé mucho y aquí lo tienen. Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, y que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente algo que decir me lo hagan saber por medio de un review._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Claudy SGS_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Bueno, me pidieron una niñera… pero ya tengo planes para la historia y les aseguro que tendrá los mismos resultados y quizás el final que todos esperamos. Solo déjenmelo todo a mí, y no les fallaré. Gracias por su apoyo!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 3. **

A las tres de la tarde, Libby y Cindy se dirigían a la dulcería por unos helados. Caminaban lentamente sin hablar, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que en ese momento reinaba en Retroville.

- ¿Y que harás al respecto? – Libby interrumpía el silencio que se había creado.

- ¿Al respecto de qué?

- Del asunto con Jimmy. Si te gusta deberías hacer algo. No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos para siempre.

- No lo sé…

- ¡El problema es que ambos deberían dejar de ser tan orgullosos y admitirlo de una vez!

- ¿Por qué dices ambos? – Cindy no lo entendía.

- ¡Es que es tan obvio! ¡Si hasta toda la escuela lo sabe! Solo falta que ustedes dos se den cuenta.

- ¿Toda la escuela? ¿Darnos cuenta? ¿De qué rayos me hablas? – Cindy parecía realmente no entender nada, ni siquiera lo que pasaba frente a sus narices.

- ¡Cindy! No puedo creer que…ay!…mejor no me hagas caso – Libby se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena perder el tiempo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a alguien que nunca entendería nada si seguía anteponiendo su orgullo antes que sus sentimientos verdaderos. Era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba y esperar a que se solucionara solo.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…- Cindy abrió la puerta y ambas entraron dentro de la dulcería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dentro de la casa de los Neutron, Frankie acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes. Había notado la actitud hostil de su primo, y decidió probarle que su estadía en Retroville no iba a ser molesta como él pensaba, sino todo lo contrario.

- Chicos, ¿quieren ir a la dulcería? Yo invito – dijo, cuando terminó de arreglar todo.

- ¿Alguien dijo dulcería? ¡Con mucho gusto! – la voz de Sheen retumbó en toda la casa mientras se dirigía a la sala. Ahí Frankie los esperaba lista para partir.

- ¡Yo ya voy! ¡No me dejen! – gritaba Carl.

- Yo no iré – Jimmy se había sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. En ese momento no quería saber nada de nada.

- Vamos Jimmy, un helado no le hace daño a nadie – la dulce sonrisa de su prima casi había logrado convencerlo, pero su orgullo y su enojo eran más fuertes.

- ¡No iré!

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que te encantaba ir conmigo cuando eras más pequeño? El que te hayas mudado aquí y que hayas crecido mucho igual que yo no quiere decir que no podamos volver a divertirnos juntos como antes, ¿no es verdad Jimmy?

- … - Jimmy se había puesto a pensar. Frankie tenía razón, ella era su prima favorita, y no podía dejar que un simple enojo por una insignificancia no le dejara disfrutar su estadía aquí.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Irás? Di que sí… - la mirada de cachorrito triste que puso, como siempre, había dado en el blanco.

- ¡Esta bien! Pero no vuelvas a mirarme así.

- Lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora si, ¡vamos!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegaron a la dulcería cuando Cindy y Libby se sentaban en una de las mesas. Sheen se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allá, para sentarse al lado de su amada Libby.

- Hola Sheen – dijo ella, ya acostumbrada a este tipo de situación.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí y vienes de esa manera? – dijo Cindy, algo molesta.

- ¡Duh! – Dijo Sheen burlonamente - Porque me invitaron a mí, a Carl y a Jimmy a tomar un helado, ¿no es más obvio?

- ¡No me hables de esa manera! – Cindy se paró y se dirigió hacia él para atacar.

- ¡Tranquila Cindy! – Libby apenas podía sostenerla mientras Sheen se escondía detrás de ella.

- Grrrr – Cindy apenas se pudo contener, y se sentó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Carl cuando llegaron él, Jimmy y Frankie.

- Nada, todo está bien – dijo Libby.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Cindy, aún molesta, lo que se notaba demasiado por su forma de hablar.

- Lo siento por no presentarme, – dijo Frankie tranquilamente, y con una sonrisa – soy la prima de Jimmy, y estoy aquí de visita. Como veo que ustedes se conocen, creo que no les molestará que nos sentemos juntos y que les invite un helado a todos.

La actitud de la chica de hermosos ojos azules había desarmado a Cindy. No se esperaba una respuesta como esa, y no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Esperando que llegaran los helados, Frankie les contó a Libby y a Cindy el motivo de su visita.

- Pues buena suerte – dijo Cindy burlonamente en el momento en que llegaron los helados – Neutron y sus experimentos son un caso perdido.

- ¡Igual lo son tú y tus ridículas presentaciones en el colegio! – respondió Jimmy.

-¡Al menos no estoy a punto de destruir el mundo entero dos veces por semana!

- Ahí vamos de nuevo – dijeron al unísono los dos chicos y Libby. Frankie solo se limitó a escuchar la pelea. Entonces, sin razón alguna, comenzó a reír, interrumpiendo la discusión.

- Lo siento…jajaja…ustedes continúen…jajaja…no puedo creer lo mucho que se quieren ustedes dos…jajaja…Jimmy – dijo más calmadamente – ¡no sabía que Cindy te gustara tanto! Lo pensé cuando entramos, pero ahora veo que se importan más de lo que me imaginé.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijeron los dos – ¡Él no me gusta! – dijo Cindy – ¡Mucho menos ella a mí! – añadió Jimmy.

- Si, si, lo que digan – dijo Frankie – Bueno, ¡será mejor que coman sus helados antes de que se derritan! – agarró su helado y empezó a hacerlo. Libby Carl y Sheen le siguieron la corriente.

Jimmy y Cindy se miraron por un momento y voltearon para el otro lado avergonzadamente. ¿Frankie tendría la razón? Y si fuera así, ¿Qué sucedería a partir de ese momento?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Pronto lo continuaré, y seguirá mejorando. ¡Manden reviews!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡¡¡¡Hola a todos mis estimados lectores y lectoras! Primero quiero decirles que me hace muy feliz que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic, y que me pidan continuarlo. ¡No hay mejor regalo para mí que el ver que se interesan por mi trabajo! Ahora vamos con la historia, yo tampoco puedo esperar a ver lo que sucede._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 4. Una nueva feria. La pelea.**

Después de salir de la dulcería, todos se fueron juntos hacia las casas de Jimmy y de Cindy. Como era todavía de día, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de llegar. Frankie miraba con atención todos los detalles de la ciudad que sería su hogar por dos semanas. Atrás de ella, venían Carl y Sheen que discutían las razones por las que Ultralord no podía tener un ayudante llama. Libby iba al lado de Frankie, mostrándole toda la ciudad. Cindy y Jimmy iban al final sin decirse ni una sola palabra, mirando todo distraídamente.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu plan? – Libby se dirigía a Frankie en voz baja.

- No tengo uno todavía. Pero la improvisación es mi especialidad – dijo ella.

- ¡Miren! ¿Qué será eso? – gritó Sheen, interrumpiendo toda conversación sobre el Chico Llama y Ultralord.

- Parece ser una invitación a la feria de primavera que vendrá a Retroville este sábado – dijo Cindy, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba el anuncio.

- "Todo tipo de juegos, atracciones, espectáculos y más" – Jimmy leyó en voz alta.

- ¡¡Y un zoológico miniatura! – exclamó Carl - ¿Será que tienen llamas en esa feria?

- No lo sé Carl, pero parece que será muy divertido – añadió Libby.

- "Solo por una semana" – a Frankie se le ocurrió una idea y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – preguntó Jimmy.

- Por nada – dijo ella – mejor vayamos a tu casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El fin de semana había pasado muy rápido dando paso a un lunes cálido y agradable. Ese día todos los alumnos tenían que empezar a preparar sus proyectos para la feria de ciencias que iba a realizarse dentro de dos semanas. Todos iban comentando sus futuros proyectos y sus posibles hallazgos científicos en los pasillos. Pero con lo que nadie contaba hasta el momento, era con la inesperada noticia que la señorita Ave iba a comunicarles esa mañana.

- Muy bien, alumnos, todos tomen asiento – dijo mientras los chicos ingresaban al aula – Como todos saben, el proyecto para la feria de ciencias tenía que ser presentado dentro de dos semanas.

- ¿Por qué dice que "tenía que ser"? – preguntó Cindy - ¿Acaso hay un cambio de planes?

- Así es. Debido a la interferencia que tuvimos con la computadora central del colegio hace unas tres semanas – dijo ella mirando de una manera inculpadora y de reproche a Jimmy, que no tuvo más opción que esconderse detrás de su banco – las fechas de todas las actividades escolares se desacomodaron, por así decirlo, y este fin de semana el director Willoby estuvo arreglándolo todo.

- ¡Así que se suspende la feria de ciencias! – gritó Sheen, dando una falsa alarma a la cual sus compañeros reaccionaron vitoreando y gritando de alegría.

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó la señorita Ave – No es así, Sheen – dijo, ya acostumbrada a la actitud del chico - La feria de ciencias se adelantó una semana, y se realizará el día que era debido. Tendrán que presentar sus proyectos el próximo lunes o sino reprobarán la materia.

- Pero señorita Ave… - algunos alumnos trataron de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- No se hable más – dijo ella – la computadora central…

- Otra vez con la computadora central – dijo Libby, casi en un susurro, cansada ya de escuchar sobre la famosa computadora.

- …ya tiene las fechas y las parejas bien definidas. Por última vez, y esta va en serio, ¡ya no habrá más cambios!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Odio esa computadora – dijo Cindy saliendo muy enojada del aula, notando que cierto chico genio iba detrás de ella - ¿Por qué tenía que estropearse? Aunque ya sabemos a quien debemos echar toda la culpa.

- Espera un momento, Vortex – Jimmy se puso a caminar a su lado – NO fue mi culpa.

- Eso es lo que dices siempre – Cindy se detuvo, haciendo que Jimmy también lo hiciera – pero esta vez hasta la señorita Ave demostró que era así.

- Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo ahora.

- Mientes, Neutron, tu siempre estás dispuesto. Sino fuera así, ¿por qué siempre me llevas la contra en todo?

- Porque tu siempre estás equivocada.

- ¿Acaso tu siempre estás en lo correcto?

- Bueno…yo… escucha – dijo cambiando de tema - mejor no sigamos esta pelea y nos pondremos de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de una vez por todas.

- Bueno, está bien – asintió ella. Estaba feliz porque había ganado esta vez, y Jimmy pudo notarlo.

– Ven a mi laboratorio mañana por la tarde – Jimmy se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando éstas palabras. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_, se preguntó.

- ¿Qué? – la respuesta sorprendió a Cindy - Pensé que no se permitían niñas – dijo burlonamente.

- Pero ya fuiste una vez, ¿recuerdas? Cuando cambiamos de cuerpo y la única solución era…

- Sí, si, lo recuerdo, pero no me hagas pensar en eso – dijo ella, algo nerviosa.

- Bueno, ¿Qué dices? – Jimmy también se sintió algo apenado.

- Solo iré por que es completamente necesario – Cindy se puso a la defensiva de nuevo - no pienses que me agrada la idea de pasar toda una tarde contigo – al final recobró su actitud de siempre y lo desafió con esta afirmación.

Jimmy se sintió ofendido por el rápido cambio de humor de Cindy, y respondió:

- Está bien que pienses lo mismo que yo, por que de otro modo nunca entrarías a mi laboratorio – él también se puso a la defensiva, afirmando orgullosamente.

- Ahí nos veremos entonces – dijo Cindy, de manera cortante y furiosa, marchándose por la derecha.

- Te estaré esperando – le respondió sarcásticamente, yéndose en dirección contraria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno, ahí va el capítulo 4. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto lo continuaré, y ya verán como termina._

_Saben que me interesa saber su opinión, así que ¡manden reviews!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola a todos! Como no tengo nada que decir antes de comenzar más que ¡Gracias por sus reviews, a todos sin excepción! aquí les va la historia._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Capítulo 5. En el laboratorio. ¡Anímate!**

El ambiente del laboratorio estaba en calma y reinaba un silencio incómodo. Jimmy y Cindy estaban sentados de brazos cruzados, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Jimmy aún se preguntaba por qué le había dicho que vaya a su laboratorio. Cindy se preguntaba porqué había ido.

- Muy bien, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Cindy, algo molesta, intentando romper el silencio.

- No lo sé – le respondió Jimmy, casi con el mismo tono - ¿Alguna idea?

- Ninguna.

- Hagamos un…un… ¡yo que sé! No se me ocurre nada.

- A mi menos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Jimmy había tomado un pequeño cuaderno del piso. Su tapa era roja y tenía adornos dorados.

- ¡Es mío! – gritó Cindy nerviosamente – ¡debió caerse de mi mochila! Dámelo enseguida.

-¿Por qué he de dártelo? – respondió Jimmy, empezando a caminar por el laboratorio - ¿Acaso tienes algo que yo no pueda ver aquí?

- Eres hombre muerto… ¡Devuélveme eso ya! – Cindy se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Jimmy trataba con todas sus fuerzas alejar el pequeño cuaderno de las manos de Cindy, que había caído encima de él. Ambos forcejeaban agarrando cada uno una parte del cuaderno.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Frankie estaba parada en la puerta con una bandeja donde llevaba dos vasos con refresco. Como siempre, no se había dado por aludida.

- Nada, solo era que… - dijo Cindy, parándose avergonzadamente – el tenía…

- Si, si, entiendo, tranquila. Jimmy, les traje algo de tomar por si tienen sed después.

- Está bien – murmuró Jimmy, quién aún estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Me voy, mejor los dejo solos. Pero asegúrense de no distraerse mucho – dijo pícaramente y se marchó.

-…

- ¿Y de qué es ese cuaderno? ¿Es algo que no pueda ver? – dijo Jimmy después de que hubiera otro silencio incómodo.

- Si preguntas, no te incumbe, y no, no lo puedes ver – Cindy lo había guardado de nuevo, y esta vez en un lugar seguro - ¿Qué haremos ahora? Ya perdimos treinta minutos sin hacer nada.

- Veamos – dijo él – Que te parece si hacemos un lector de ondas cerebrales que… en lugar de tan solo leer los pensamientos y manifestarlos como sonidos…los transmite como imágenes, como las que se originan en nuestro cerebro!

- Podrías haberlo dicho antes, niño genio.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir.

- Si, como sea. De todos modos es una buena idea. ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Tienes ese aparato extraño de la otra vez?

- Sí.

- Entonces usaremos ese como base. ¿Dónde está?

-Es ese – dijo Jimmy, apuntando hacia un pequeño aparato sobre la mesa.

Inconscientemente ambos habían estirado sus brazos para recoger el invento de Jimmy, y sus manos entonces se rozaron. Se miraron, ambos estaban demasiado cerca. Rápidamente volvieron en sí, alejando sus manos y retrocediendo hacia atrás.

- Será mejor que comencemos de una vez – dijo Cindy, nerviosa.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Jimmy entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar un destornillador.

Frankie, recostada en el borde de la puerta, miraba de reojo y tan solo se limitó a sonreír.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¿Ya se fue Cindy? – Frankie estaba leyendo una revista en la sala de estar, y preguntó sin intención aparente.

- Si – dijo su primo, entrando y sentándose en un sillón.

- ¿Terminaron el proyecto?

- No, nos faltan los detalles y probar si funciona, además de hacer gráficos, cartulinas, y todo eso.

- ¿Ves que no lo terminaron? Te dije que no te distrajeras.

- Pero no pude evitarlo – dijo algo risueño - …hey!

- Te delataste – dijo tranquilamente - sabía que tarde o temprano lo ibas a hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Jimmy – Frankie bajo la revista – ambos sabemos de qué estoy hablando. Sabes algo, si quieres un consejo, trágate todo tu orgullo e invita a Cindy a la feria de primavera – dijo animosamente – Nada pierdes en preguntar.

-…

- Vamos, es muy obvio que la quieres mucho. Lo malo es que ni ella ni tu se dan cuenta.

- ¿Realmente piensas eso?

- Así es.

- ¿A ti nada se te escapa, verdad?

- Nada de nada, Jimmy.

- Entonces creo que la invitaré – Jimmy iba subiendo las escaleras cuando se detuvo y miró hacia abajo – ¡Frankie!

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

- ¡Siempre que me necesites!

Cuando notó que Jimmy había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, Frankie sacó su celular y marcó un número telefónico.

- ¿Hola? Sí, ya lo hice. Descuida, solo hay que esperar.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Bueno, yo estoy feliz con el capítulo. Como habrán notado, ya va entrando algo de lo que todos esperábamos a mi trabajo. ¿Misterio? Pues ya veremos. ¿Pueden creer que no se me ocurría nada al empezar a escribirlo? Pero bueno… Sugerencias, críticas constructivas, y felicitaciones serán bien recibidas si mandan reviews. _

_¡Manden reviews! Me interesa saber su opinión._

_Claudy SGS_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, y lamento la demora, ya saben, cosas del colegio y demás. Enjoy!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 6. Te invito a la feria. Planes. **

Ese miércoles había amanecido soleado y algo caluroso. Jimmy se dirigía a toda prisa a la escuela, y aunque estaba nervioso, más fuertes eran sus ganas por ver a la hermosa chica a la que invitaría a la feria. Cuando la vio caminando hacia la puerta del colegio, decidió que ese sería el momento y se acercó a ella.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente.

- Hola – ella le respondió, apaciblemente como no era costumbre, sonrojándose al verlo y recordando el "accidente" de ayer.

- El clima está muy bonito hoy, ¿no?

- Si, a mi me gusta que haga calor.

- Si…sabes Cindy, yo quisiera saber si…si… bueno…

- ¿Si qué?

- Bueno – dijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso - tu sabes que la feria de primavera solo es hasta este sábado, y yo quería saber si… ya sabes, quisieras ir el viernes, es decir los dos juntos, que… bueno… ¿quisieras ir conmigo a la feria de primavera el viernes por la tarde?

Jimmy esperaba impacientemente la respuesta al ver la cara de sorpresa de Cindy que al parecer no volvía en sí. Cuando ella abrió su boca para hablar, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor.

- Yo…si quiero – dijo sonrojada.

- ¿En serio? – realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta. Un pequeño regaño era su predicción.

- Así es – dijo ella – Pero no me hagas cambiar de opinión – agregó, y dándose la vuelta entró al colegio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Libby.

- ¿Y bien qué? – dijo Cindy, fingiendo estar concentrada en la clase de matemáticas.

- ¿De qué estabas hablando con Jimmy? Los ví ahí afuera y me pareció extraño que no estuvieran discutiendo.

- Ah! ¿Yo? Solo sobre… el proyecto, si, el proyecto para la feria de ciencias…

Notando la pésima capacidad de Cindy para mentir, Libby insistió.

- Vamos, puedes contarme todo.

- Es que…

- ¡Habla ya! – explotó.

- ¡Bueno! El me invitó a la feria de primavera y yo dije que sí, ¿contenta?

Libby no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito de alegría y entusiasmo.

- Señorita Folfax – graznó la señorita Ave – si gusta puede compartir la razón por la que interrumpió la clase con sus compañeros o quedarse callada, usted elige.

- Lo siento, señorita Ave, me callaré – dijo -¿Y que pasó luego? – le preguntó a Cindy cuando la profesora volvió a dirigir su mirada al pizarrón.

- Nada, pero ayer acordamos que mañana yo iría a su laboratorio de nuevo para terminar el proyecto.

- A mí me huele a romance – dijo Libby pícaramente.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Cindy, apenada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jimmy había llegado a su casa radiante de felicidad y Frankie lo había notado. Casi parecía estar flotando en una nube de suspiros, por lo que su prima, sabiendo la razón, solo preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo iras con ella?

- El viernes – suspiró.

- ¿Y que harán mañana?

- Terminaremos el proyecto – dijo risueño.

- ¿Cuándo se casarán?

- Muy pronto… hey!

- Lo siento, no podía resistir la tentación – dijo entre risas - ¡eres una presa tan fácil!

- Tramposa…

- Hago lo que puedo, gracias.

- Hoy estamos graciosos – dijo burlonamente.

- Uno no puede evitarlo al verte a ti y a tu cara de perdidamente enamorado.

- …Iré a mi laboratorio – dijo para evitar que Frankie notase el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa tarde, Libby había salido de su casa para comprar todo lo que su mamá le había encargado dirigiéndose al supermercado que quedaba cerca de su calle. En el camino, una chica se le acercó silenciosamente, cubierta con una manta que no dejaba ver su rostro.

- Sé que eres tú – dijo Libby, sin perder la calma.

- No me conoces – murmuró la otra.

- Frankie, quítate la manta. Está haciendo calor y te vas a sofocar.

- ¡Apenas pude ponerme esto y quieres que me lo quite! – exclamó.

- ¿Trajiste lo necesario? – dijo Libby haciendo caso omiso a su queja.

- Así es. ¡Será genial! No sabrán que los golpeó y cuando…

- Shhhh! Es un secreto, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo siento, es que comí mucho azúcar esta mañana y estoy algo chiflada el día de hoy.

- ¿Crees que no lo noté? Camina, que después de hacer estas compras debemos preparar todo.

- Está bien – dijo resignada y luego añadió - ¿No tendrías un dulce por ahí?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Parece que me dio algo de locura y creo que algo de mi actitud cuando me vuelvo totalmente chiflada se lo puse a Frankie. Espero que la historia vaya siguiendo un buen rumbo y que les guste. Esperen el próximo capítulo próximamente._

_Manden reviews!_

_Claudy SGS (hoy, chiflada)_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo voy a continuar el fic. Lo siento, pero estoy con crisis de inspiración. Pero les prometo que acabo de salir de vacaciones y tengo tres semanas para escribir cuanto se me antoje! (A menos que viaje, eso si) y la voy a terminar la historia en ese lapso. Ahora ¡basta de vanas palabras! A escribir._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 7. La prueba. Situaciones inesperadas**

El jueves había amanecido ya y parecía ser uno de esos días en los cuales nada anormal tenía la posibilidad de darse a suceder. Llegada la tarde, Cindy ya se encontraba en el laboratorio de Jimmy para terminar el proyecto. Como conejillo de indias, Carl se había ofrecido (en realidad había sido forzado) a ser el primer humano en el cual se probara el experimento. Estaba sentado en una silla, con un gran casco en su cabeza.

- Ya está todo listo – decía Jimmy – Cindy, por favor enciende la pantalla y conecta el cable al neuroimager 3000.

- Están seguros de que esto no dolerá, ¿verdad?

- Tranquilo, Carl – Cindy había encendido la pantalla ya, y conectaba el aparato – de todos modos, está comprobado que esta cantidad de descarga eléctrica no causan daños significativos, además, solo son momentáneos.

Carl palideció.

- ¡Jimmy, suéltame! ¡Soy muy joven para sufrir una descarga! ¡Nunca pude confesar mis sentimientos a—

- ¡Ya está! - Cindy lo había encendido.

Carl se quedó quieto por unos momentos mientras la maquina identifica un canal de entrada hacia sus pensamientos. Luego volvió en sí, consciente del lugar en el que estaba. Sin embargo, la pantalla estaba en blanco.

- ¡Carl, piensa algo! – dijo Jimmy.

- No puedo, Jimmy, ¡no puedo!

- ¡Concéntrate! – su amigo volvió a animarlo.

- ¡Sí se puede, sí se puede! – él mismo trataba de darse ánimos. La pantalla mostraba pedazos centelleantes de luz, pero nada.

- ¡Vamos, Carl!

- Bueno - Carl apretó fuertemente los ojos tratando de concentrarse - yo pienso en… una bonita pradera… con llamas…. y…y…

- ¡Piensa algo, idiota, o te comerás mi puño! – Cindy no pudo más con su impaciencia y amenazando a Carl con su mano derecha se había subido a una silla y lo zamarreaba por el cuello.

- ¡Cindy, suéltalo!

En ese momento, la pantalla cobró vida y aparecieron dibujitos animados de Carl, Jimmy y Cindy, estilo Mickey Mouse antiguo, en blanco y negro. Cindy, vestida como una villana, amarraba a Carl (vestido de damisela en peligro) a las vías de un tren y como el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de una música de piano, pronto un cuadro negro apareció con las letras "¡Auxilio, auxilio!". La música de suspenso inundaba el ambiente mientras se veía el tren acercarse a toda velocidad, cuando de repente llegó Jimmy, como el héroe de la película, y derrotando a Cindy, había logrado salvar a Carl. "Gracias, amigo" "No es nada, sino, ¿para qué estamos los amigos?" habían aparecido en los últimos cuadros, seguidos por un "El fin" tras el cual, la pantalla volvió a su color blanco y la música había terminado.

Cindy se había detenido y junto con Jimmy, como estatuas, miraban la pantalla estupefactos con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qu-que- fue eso? – dijo él al final, después de recuperarse.

- Yo, yo… ¡Por la noche pasan esos programas antiguos y como son muy bonitos yo los veo siempre! ¡Lo admito! – Carl palideció y luego de calmarse un poco, añadió – solo no se lo digan a nadie.

- Puedes dar eso por seguro – Cindy entonces lo soltó y suavemente se fue alejando de él tan disimuladamente como pudo.

- Creo que te veremos mañana, gracias Carl, puedes irte – dijo Jimmy – y por favor, ya no veas esos programas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Entonces tú llevarás los gráficos y yo me encargaré del neuroimager 3000 – dijo Jimmy, acompañando a Cindy hasta la puerta de atrás por la que se entraba a su cocina.

- Así es – le respondió ella – me alegra que por fin hayamos terminado todo.

- Sabes, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno – dijo él, tímidamente, mirando al piso – trabajar juntos, y no pelear tanto… realmente eres una muy buena compañera de trabajo, Cindy.

- Gracias –dijo sonrojada – a mi también me gustó trabajar contigo, Jimmy.

- Jeje – a él también se le subió el rubor a sus mejillas cuando…- ...¿Me llamaste Jimmy?

- Bueno, sí, sabes Jimmy yo--

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Frankie salió con dos enormes bolsas de compras, que apenas podía cargar sola.

- Lo siento si interrumpo algo, pero Jimmy, ¡Ayúdame con estas bolsas ya!

- Si, enseguida – dijo él tomando una.

- Gracias – dijo ella – apúrate y entra adentro, tienes que ayudarme a acomodar todo.

- Ahora voy.

- Bueno, esta bien – dijo, y luego miró hacia el otro lado, descubriendo una cara que la miraba con estupefacción – ¡Cindy! Lo siento, no te vi. Permíteme saludarte.

- No hay problema. Yo ya me iba.

- Bueno, hasta luego – dijo ella y entró a la cocina.

- Nos vemos mañana – dijo Jimmy.

- Si – dijo Cindy, alegremente y se marchó, dejando a Jimmy con la duda de qué era lo que le quería decir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bueno, no sé como me salió el capítulo, ¡pero el final está cerca! Espérenlo con ansias. _

_Manden reviews! Alégrenme el día!_


	8. Capítulo 8

_¡Hola a todos! Estaba viendo mi historia para buscar inspiración para este capítulo y ¿adivinen qué? ¡No podía creer que ya iba por los 18 reviews! Por eso quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se mantienen fieles a mi historia y la leen siempre que actualizo, en fin, darles las gracias a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mi trabajo. Si quieren leer más historias de mi autoría, hay una en Hey Arnold! (español) titulada "Historia de amor" y me gustaría que le den un vistazo para ver que tal me está saliendo (Esto no es publicidad engañosa). Ahora, a la historia._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Capítulo 8. Esto es muy extraño. Antes de todo.**

Las clases habían terminado ya con el toque del timbre de salida. Todos los niños salían de clases contentos porque una semana más de clases había acabado y era hora de disfrutar del fin de semana. La única preocupación que rondaba sus mentes era la presentación del proyecto para la feria de ciencias y la feria misma, aunque otras ideas ocupaban la cabeza de cierto chico genio.

- Hoy es el día – se decía a si mismo.

- ¿De qué? – una voz se escuchó detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¡Lo que siempre haces!

- ¿Qué es lo que hago siempre?

- ¡Tu siempre vienes y… mejor olvídalo. ¿Qué es lo que haces en el colegio?

- Espero a alguien.

- ¿A quién?

- ¿Ahora tu harás las preguntas?

- Frankie…

- Espero a Libby, vamos a ir al centro comercial.

- Estás actuando muy extraño – dijo suspicazmente.

- No, ¡esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y Cindy!

- Yo… nunca dije eso…

- Entonces ya hablé demás – Frankie se puso nerviosa – mira, ahí está. ¡Libby!

- Esto es muy extraño... – dijo Jimmy, viendo como Frankie se alejaba a toda prisa de él.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Jimmy había llegado a su casa y después de comer un pequeño refrigerio, se dirigió a su laboratorio. Como no estaba Frankie y no había nada más que hacer, en compañía de Goddard se puso a diseñar un nuevo experimento. ¿En qué consistía? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo necesitaba alguna distracción, algo que le ayude a olvidar todo el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento al pensar en el encuentro que tendría con ella esa misma tarde. Solo por esa razón no había podido dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Cindy en todo el día, ni para refutar su teoría sobre la luz. No quería arruinar nada.

- ¡Jimmy, abre, somos nosotros! – Carl y Sheen aparecieron en el monitor y apretó un botón en su teclado para dejarlos pasar.

- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó Sheen al entrar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿De que hablas? - dijo Jimmy, algo sorprendido.

- Por tu cita con Cindy.

- ¡No es una cita! Solo la invite a la feria para que pasemos un rato juntos divirtiéndonos y compartiendo una tarde solo nosotros dos…y eso es prácticamente… una cita… ¡un momento! ¿Cómo saben de eso?

- ¿No te acuerdas Jimmy? – dijo Carl, participando en la conversación – el miércoles fuimos a tu casa y tu parecías perdido en tu nube de suspiros y lo único que hacías era hablar de Cindy y de tu cita y de lo mucho que te divertirías y--

- En otras palabras en ese momento estabas borracho de amor y hablaste más de lo necesario – dijo Sheen.

- Y lo más gracioso fue lo que pasó después – Carl trataba de contener la risa.

- Si Jimmy, te subiste a la mesa y--

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí – dijo Jimmy, algo avergonzado.

- Como sea, el gordo y yo vinimos a darte nuestro apoyo desde el fondo de nuestro corazón.

- Jimmy, te traje esto – Carl sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llama-peluche – te dará buena suerte.

- Gracias Carl – dijo Jimmy tratando de tomar la pequeña llama de las manos de Carl, quien no la soltaba.

- Pórtate bien, Bessie – dijo Carl, soltándola al fin.

- Como en el episodio 258 donde Ultralord tuvo que marchar a una peligrosa misión en Marte abandonado al infortunio su pequeño planeta natal, en nombre del rey, te digo: "Que la ultrafuerza te acompañe".

- Gracias chicos, ¿pero creen que esto es necesario?

- Así es, Jimmy, eres el primero de los tres que pisa tierras desconocidas – dijo Sheen.

- Te refieres a ¿citas con niñas?

- Así es.

- Entonces gracias por su apoyo – dijo mirando su reloj – pero ahora tengo que irme, tengo que hacer algo antes de ver a Cindy – acto seguido, salió corriendo por la puerta.

- Está creciendo tan rápido… – dijo Sheen, secando una de sus lágrimas.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Ya estás lista – dijo Libby, dejando que Cindy se mirara en el espejo -¿Qué te parece?

- Me…me gusta mucho, Libby, ¡me encanta!

- Pues espero que a él también – dijo su amiga.

- Gracias por ayudarme.

- No es nada – dijo ella, a lo que añadió – todo por ayudar a una amiga.

Cindy sonrió.

- ¿Y que estuviste haciendo después de clases, Libby? No te ví por ningún lado.

- Ah… yo… me fui a mi casa muy rápido porque mi mamá quería que le ayude a preparar el pedido que le hicieron esta mañana.

- Ya veo – dijo alegremente – bueno, ¿Qué tal me veo?

- Preciosa – dijo su amiga.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal está?

- Me gusta – dijo Jimmy.

- ¿Solo te gusta? – dijo su prima – ¡pues a mi me encanta como se ve!

- ¿En serio?

- Lo digo en serio. Y no te olvides de esto – dijo entregándole una rosa roja.

Jimmy suspiró.

- Deséame suerte.

- ¡Suerte! – dijo, y lo vio salir a través de la puerta con dirección a la casa de Cindy.

- Bueno, ahora es mi turno de alistarme- dijo, y entró a su habitación.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Ayyyy! Ni siquiera yo sé que esperar en el próximo capítulo! Tan solo sigan leyendo, y ya veremos como termina! _

_Manden reviews! (El final está a la vuelta de la esquina)_


	9. Capítulo 9

_¡Hola de nuevo! Siento el retraso, pero tenía crisis de inspiración, acabo de regresar a clases y estuve llena de tarea y nunca tenía tiempo… Así, que aunque los hice esperar, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Capítulo 9. No todo es como queremos que sea**

Jimmy cruzó la calle y tocó la puerta de la casa de Cindy. Estaba algo nervioso. Llevaba en su mano la rosa roja que le dio Frankie y pensó en la manera en la que ella lo había vestido. Llevaba unos jeans azules oscuros y sus acostumbradas zapatillas blancas, pero esta vez lucía una polera negra, y tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás. "No es un gran cambio" recordó que Frankie le decía "Pero te ves genial…seguramente le gustará mucho". Sonrió. De repente se abrió la puerta y salió Cindy, dejando a Jimmy con la boca abierta. Vestía una hermosa falda jean con unas delicadas sandalias que combinaban con el color de su top rojo. El poco maquillaje que llevaba y su pelo suelto la hacían más bella, pensó Jimmy.

- Hola – pronunció Cindy, sonrojándose por el efecto que había causado en el chico.

- Cindy te ves espectacular… - dijo Jimmy, y al instante dejó de mirar bobamente y añadió – Toma. Es para ti.

- Gracias - Cindy alargó su mano para tomar la rosa, y partiéndole el tallo, se la puso como un adorno en su cabello.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Jimmy. Cindy asintió – El deslizador nos espera.

Ambos subieron y emprendieron la ida hacia la feria.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Apenas notaron que Cindy y Jimmy habían partido, Libby y Frankie salieron de la respectiva casa en la que estaban llevando una bolsa llena de artefactos extraños.

- ¿Trajiste todo lo que conseguimos? – dijo Frankie.

- Sí – le respondió su cómplice – ya es hora de que estos dos tórtolos den el siguiente paso.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

La feria era todo un espectáculo. Las luces de los puestos de juegos se distinguían a la distancia y todas las atracciones se veían interesantes. El ambiente de primavera se podía sentir en el aire. No había cosa alguna que faltara. La habían construido cerca de un lago y había botecitos para pedalear, una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, y una tienda de recuerdos.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Cindy cuando llegaron – ¡cada año esta feria está mejor!

- Eso fue lo que me dijeron – Jimmy se acercó a ella y juntos empezaron a caminar – por eso fue que quise compartir esta experiencia con alguien muy especial para mí.

En el rostro de Cindy se dibujó una dulce sonrisa. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones para evitar que Jimmy viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas. De repente lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró.

- ¡Mira! – dijo – ¡Vamos allá!

- ¡A dónde me llevas! - Jimmy tan solo se dejó llevar.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¿Los ves por algún lado?

- No…espera… - dijo Frankie – ¡allí están!

- ¡Dónde! – Libby le quitó los lentes de acercamiento.

- ¡Allí! Cerca al…¿juego de tiro al blanco?

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Déme diez dardos para dos personas, por favor – Cindy puso unos billetes en la mesa del juego.

- Cindy, yo no sé hacer esto – dijo Jimmy dubitativamente.

- Descuida – Cindy agarró cinco dardos y le pasó los restantes – yo te enseñaré.

Los globos colgaban de la pared y se mecían con el viento. Cindy se mordió los labios y pronto tiró los cinco dardos que tenía. Todos dieron en el blanco…y uno pasó rozando la cabeza del dueño del puesto…

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le preguntó Jimmy.

- Es parte de mi entrenamiento de karate, la concentración y visualización. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Bueno, no sé…

- Su premio, señorita – el dueño del puesto le entregó un enorme oso de peluche.

- Gracias – le dijo, y luego se dirigió a Jimmy – ¿y bien?

- Solo si tú me ayudas.

- De acuerdo – Cindy le pasó un dardo, y vio el primer intento de Jimmy.

- No está muy bien…mira, primero tienes que…

Jimmy no prestaba atención a lo que decía. Cindy había tomado su mano entre las suyas y sujetando con él el dardo, muy cerca de su cuerpo, lo puso nervioso, pero lo hizo sentir como en el cielo…

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Oye – dijo Frankie – Cindy se ve muy bonita, ¿tu la arreglaste?

- Sí, y no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto con la ropa para varones, Jimmy se ve genial…

- Bueno, es que veo muchos canales de moda y-

- ¡Se están moviendo! – dijo Libby, y ambas empezaron a seguirlos.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Jimmy y Cindy ya se habían subido a todas las atracciones hasta el momento. Tenían planeado ir por toda la feria, incluso se habían detenido a tomar un helado. El lugar era maravilloso, y ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Tenían mucho tiempo todavía, y no lo iban a desperdiciar.

- Ya no doy más! – gritó Frankie – ¡si se siguen moviendo así, nunca podremos hacer nada! ¡Voy a desfallecer!

- ¡Cállate, nos pueden escuchar! Ya verás que pronto se detendrán en algún lugar, y podremos hacer lo que teníamos pensado.

Frankie se desplomó en una banca.

- Es que es inútil…creo que están haciendo el trabajo ellos solos.

- Ya lo sé…pero yo quiero ver como termina esto. Párate, se dirigen a la pista de patinaje.

Frankie solo hizo un gesto de queja, y la siguió.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Jimmy y Cindy entraron a la pista de patinaje. Se deslizaban por el hielo agarrados de la mano. Se veían felices. Pero eso pronto iba a cambiar.

- Jimmy, me alegra haber venido contigo.

- A mi igual me alegra. Nunca pensé que pudiera tener una tarde o un encuentro en paz contigo, y encima divirtiéndonos tanto…

- ¿Cómo? – Cindy se escuchó algo enojada.

- Verás – Jimmy empezó a hablar sin darse cuenta del tono de su voz y de lo desalentadoras que sonaban sus palabras – siempre me molestaba estar contigo, y cuando me tocaste como compañera de trabajo me enojé demasiado – era ahora el orgullo de Jimmy el que estaba hablando, y sonaba arrogante – no pensé que funcionáramos juntos. Parecía que el odio era mutuo.

Cindy se detuvo en seco y su tristeza era evidente.

- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

- Nunca pensé que con una persona que me molestaba tanto pudiera divertirme tanto. No lo sé Cindy, pero así es como me siento.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me invitaste? ¿Me quieres decir que te dio la gana de invitarme solo porque hacíamos el trabajo de ciencias juntos? ¿Me quieres decir que todo lo que nos pasaba era solo porque de repente te divertías conmigo?

Jimmy se dio cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus anteriores palabras demasiado tarde. No supo qué responder. Se había dejado llevar por su orgullo, y ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Entiendo. Entonces me engañaste de maravilla, aunque no sé en qué exactamente. Gracias por nada. No te olvides de llevar el trabajo a la escuela el lunes – Cindy tiró los guantes de patinaje al suelo, y salió de la pista con lágrimas de rabia brotando de sus ojos.

- ¡Cindy, espera, no quise decir que… - Jimmy se quedó solo, en medio de la pista - Genial Neutron, eres un idiota - se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde una esquina Libby y Frankie miraban consternadas.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Bueno, sé que fui algo dura, pero ya tengo el final en mi cabeza (¡este es el penúltimo capítulo!) así que no se preocupen, y espérenlo con ansias._

_¡¡Manden reviews!_


	10. Capítulo 10

_¡¡Hola! Ahora sí, lo que todos esperan, el gran final._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Capítulo 10. Todo lo que siento por ti**

Jimmy dejó la pista de patinaje con el corazón destrozado maldiciendo su orgullo. Desde una esquina, dos chicas lo seguían mirando estupefactas.

- Ahora no podremos hacer nada – dijo Libby.

- No puedo creer lo que hizo…pobre Cindy – le respondió Frankie, quien miraba como Jimmy cruzaba la puerta, derrotado.

- Y todo lo que habíamos planeado, ya no servirá – su compañera se sentía triste - ¿Nos vamos? – dijo luego rindiéndose.

- No, todavía no. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo más pasará. Sigamos a Jimmy.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Jimmy seguía su camino a través de la feria. Se sentía muy triste, lo había arruinado todo. Y ahora que comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba. ¿Porqué no podía simplemente decir lo que sentía, en lugar de ocultar sus sentimientos tras una falsa postura, un engaño? Pasaba cerca de la laguna, y veía los pequeños botes ir de un lado a otro con personas felices dentro de ellos. Iba abstraído en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó unos pequeños sollozos provenientes, al parecer, de detrás de unos arbustos que rodeaban la laguna. Sin saber porqué, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver a Cindy sentada en el piso agarrando sus piernas contra su pecho, mirando fijamente la laguna, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Cindy? – la susodicha se dio la vuelta rápidamente, como si la hubieran interrumpido de una meditación profunda.

- Ah, eres tú Neutron – dijo secamente y devolvió su mirada a la laguna – por favor, vete.

- Yo…lo siento, no era mi intención—

- Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Tampoco era mi intención venir aquí para que me pisotearan el ánimo, ¿pero que le vamos a hacer, no?

Jimmy se acercó aún más y se sentó a su lado. Ya había anochecido. Los dos ahora se encontraban debajo de uno de los árboles de la feria. Cindy no le hizo caso.

- Cindy, solo déjame decirte algo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para evitar que digas "algo"?

Jimmy suspiró.

- Me parece que todas las personas actúan así por amor.

-¿Cómo?

- Como yo lo acabo de hacer. Tenemos tanto miedo de que la persona que más queremos no nos corresponda, que actuamos como nunca hubiéramos querido hacerlo con él o ella, ocultando lo que realmente sentimos detrás de nuestro orgullo o de actitudes falsas.

- Mmmmm…luego nos cansamos de ocultar ese cariño y tratamos de confesarlo, perdiendo el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, pero todas las veces que lo hacemos nunca es en la situación adecuada, o no nos toman en serio, o esa persona estaba muy preocupada en sus asuntos que luego hace una demostración de cariño que te deja en duda y nunca te dice lo que realmente siente por ti.

- Pero no puedes culpar a esa persona. Es el momento el que no es el adecuado. Muchas veces esa persona te deja en duda porque quisiera que fuera en un momento más especial, y que no pareciera tan a la ligera.

Jimmy se acercó mucho más a ella.

- En un momento como el de ahora – dijo.

Cindy sonrió.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¿Viste eso? Por eso siempre hago caso a mis presentimientos – dijo Frankie.

- Tenías razón – dijo Libby – ¿y crees que todavía podamos hacerlo?

- Creo que hay que esperar un poco.

- Frankie…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te da pena observarlos así, es decir, espiarlos?

- No, para nada. Yo pienso en esto como la escena romántica de una película cursi en vivo y directo.

- Bueno…de todos modos iré alistando todo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Es gracioso – dijo ella – como puedes expresar todo lo que sientes de manera indirecta y científica sueltamente y en el lenguaje cotidiano directo cuesta tanto.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba? – Cindy lo miró con curiosidad.

- Está bien. Empieza tú.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero esta vez era uno placentero, como el que antecede a una gran noticia.

- Cindy, tú me gustas mucho – las palabras salieron algo torpes de sus labios. Pero se sentía feliz. Ya lo había dicho.

- Jimmy, tu también me gustas mucho – Cindy se sonrojó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron juntos.

Una luz enceguecedora los interrumpió. De repente en la corteza del árbol se dibujaron unas pequeñas letras que decían claramente _"Momentos Jimmy&Cindy: Del odio al amor…si claro, como si hubiera existido odio… ¡solo vean!" _En el pequeño cuadro de luz aparecieron muchas imágenes que parecían cortos de una película. Todos sus momentos especiales se resumían ahí. Su primer beso, sus miradas, una parte muy especial de su viaje a Marte, el día que se perdieron en la isla, una que otra discusión, en fin, todo lo que habían vivido juntos y todo aquello que los había unido. Jimmy y Cindy estaban sorprendidos viendo aquellos gratos recuerdos que parecían tan cercanos ahora y que en otro momento solo hubieran pertenecido al pasado. Pero ellos podían sentirlos en su corazón en ese instante. Todo terminó con un esperado _"Fin"_ pero lo que más los sorprendió fue el último mensaje: _"Esto no es todo. Hay muchas páginas por escribir ¡No pierdan el tiempo!"_

- ¡Vamos! – Jimmy se paró y tomó la mano de Cindy.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Cindy se paró y comenzó a correr detrás de él.

- ¡A escribir muchas más páginas de nuestra historia!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Creo que valió la pena – Frankie retiró el proyector de su lugar y comenzó a guardar todo el equipo en las bolsas que habían traído.

- Tienes razón. De todas maneras su invento les fue muy útil.

-Sí, me sentía tan especial manipulando sus frágiles mentes y grabando todos aquellos recuerdos manifestados mientras dormían...

Libby la miró de reojo.

- Estás loca – dijo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Epílogo**

Era un hermoso lunes por la mañana. Las aulas de la primaria se encontraban vacías y todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el gimnasio. Iban a ser entregados los premios de la feria de ciencias anual. Todo el público se encontraba entusiasmado.

- Después de haber evaluado todos sus excelentes trabajos, fue difícil para nosotros escoger al invento y a la pareja ganadora. De todas maneras, anunciaremos los tres primeros puestos – dijo el director Willoby.

- En tercer lugar – continuó la señorita Ave – Butch y el niño pelirrojo de lentes del que no me acuerdo bien su nombre, con su "Patea traseros potenciado 2000", dolor garantizado por una semana.

Se escucharon los aplausos y los gemidos de dolor de los conejillos de indias de dicho invento.

- En segundo lugar – dijo el director – Libby Folfax y Sheen Stevez con el "Danzatron Ultra patentado", capaz de enseñar a bailar hasta a una ardilla.

Aplausos nuevamente.

- ¡Y finalmente, con su gran invento para el desarrollo de la humanidad actual, otorgamos el primer lugar de la IV feria de ciencias anual de la primaria Limberg a nuestra pareja científica favorita, Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex, creadores del Neuroimager 3000!

Jimmy y Cindy se levantaron rápidamente, se dieron un abrazo de euforia y fueron a recibir su premio escuchando todos los aplausos dedicados a los dos. Junto a ellos se encontraban los ganadores del segundo y tercer lugar, con sus respectivos galardones. El entusiasmo rebalsaba en el gimnasio, y pronto todos los participantes y las personas que habían asistido fueron recogiendo sus cosas y abandonando el lugar.

- ¡Felicidades, chicos! – Libby, Sheen, Frankie y Carl se acercaron a ellos.

- Gracias – respondieron.

- ¿No se les hizo que le tomaron mucha importancia a la entrega de premios, como si se tratara de los Oscar?

Todos miraron raro a Sheen.

- Como íbamos diciendo, hicieron un gran trabajo – dijo Frankie.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar? – dijo Libby.

- ¡Yo invito los helados en la dulcería! – propuso Frankie, y todos asintieron.

- Vayan ustedes, enseguida los alcanzamos – dijo Jimmy – tenemos que guardar el Neuroimager 3000.

- Bueno, pero no se tarden – Frankie y los demás salieron del gimnasio.

- ¿Por qué les dijiste eso? Ya tenemos todo listo para irnos.

- Es porque tenía unas preguntas que hacerte.

- ¿Eh? Entonces pregúntame.

- Primera pregunta, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme en mi casa cuando estabas a punto de irte y Frankie nos interrumpió?

Cindy se sonrojó.

- Lo que ya te dije el viernes en la noche, cuando estábamos en la feria.

- Segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué no querías que vea ese cuadernito rojo?

- Porque ahí estaba escrito todo lo que te dije el viernes por la noche, en la feria – Cindy miraba el piso sonrojada - ¿A dónde va todo esto, Jimmy?

- Es que yo quería asegurarme de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, aunque ya lo suponía después de todo lo que nos pasó en la feria de la primavera.

- ¿La respuesta a qué?

Jimmy sacó una rosa roja como la que le había dado el día de su cita, y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, preguntó:

- Cindy, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y vio como Cindy tomaba la rosa con una sonrisa y se la ponía en la cabeza como un adorno de nuevo. De repente ella se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Claro que sí – Cindy lo tomó de la mano – tus suposiciones fueron totalmente correctas. Cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Sólo ciérralos – Jimmy obedeció.

- Cindy se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Jimmy pudo sentirlo, y se puso algo nervioso. Cindy estaba cada vez más cerca, cuando…

¡PLAF!

Jimmy no pudo ignorar el fuerte dolor en su cabeza después de recibir semejante matasapo.

- ¡Auch! – gritó – ¡Cindy!

- ¡Atrápame si puedes! – su novia corrió a través de la puerta del gimnasio.

- ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar! – empezó a correr detrás de ella – ¡No sé de donde sacas tanta fuerza! – dijo en un lamento, sobándose la cabeza.

- ¡Karate, Jimmy! ¡Quizás necesites algunas lecciones!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Aquí tienen el gran final esperado por todos, está un poco largo, pero así lo hice para que sea algo más de su agrado. Después de tanto tiempo, ahora quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han brindado su apoyo y me han animado a continuar la historia mediante sus reviews:_

_**Berevox**_

_**Neo JC**_

_**Carla Veizaga Tapia**_

_**Aracely**_

_**Emc2**_

_**kenia**_

_**pome-chan**_

_**Victoria**_

_**Gotichgirl**_

_**Leonyalove-chan**_

_**always mssb**_

_**Mafey**_

_**Amis cr**_

_¡A todas estas personas muchas pero muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Nos vemos en otra historia._

_Claudy SGS_


End file.
